Sunny
Perfil thumb|281px|Sunny.... *'Nombre: '써니 / Sunny *'Nombre Real:' 이순규' /Lee SunKyu' *'Apodos: '''Sunny Bunny, DJ Soon *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, MC, Actriz Ocasional *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: 15/Mayo/1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''California *'Estatura: 155 cm *'Peso: '''43kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Mini Biografía Sunny vivió en Kuwait cuando era una niña pequeña. Sin embargo, su familia se mudo a Corea del Sur al tiempo de la Guerra del Golfo. Su padre estuvo en la banda Hwaljooro con Bae Chul-soo. Es la sobrina de Lee Soo Man, fundador de SM Entertainment. En 1998, Sunny entro a Starlight Entertainment y estuvo entrenando por 5 años antes de ser transferida a Starworld donde se volvio miembro de un dueto llamado “Sugar” donde nunca debuto. En el 2007, fue recomendada por la cantante Ayumi, quien la transfirio a SM Entertainment. Despues de muchos meses entrenando en SM Entertainment, Sunny debuto como una de la chicas Girls' Generation e el mismo año. También trabajó como co-DJ del programa Reckless Radio junto con Sungmin de Super Junior hasta que la transmición concluyó el 30 de Julio. Dramas *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) Cameo 'Programas *2012: Invencible Youth (Season 1 y 2) *Hello Baby *Girls Generation and the dangerous boys *Girls Go to school Musicales *'''Catch Me If You Can (2012) - como Brenda Strong. Colaboraciones *Miryo - Love You Love You(Feat.Sunny) OST *Sarang In Gul Yo- Heading to the Ground (ft Taeyeon ) *You're My Doll - Oh! My Lady Videos Musicales *“Cooking, Cooking” - Super Junior Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Girls Generation *'Posicion: '''Vocalista. *'Idiomas: Coreano / Inglés / Chino (Básico) , Japonés (Básico) *'''Descubrimiento: 2007 SM Casting System *'Colegio:' Baehwa All-Girls High School *'Especialidad: '''Deportes. *'Hobbie:' Hacer aegyo "Caras bonitas" y jugar videojuegos. *'Número Favorito': 1, 2 *'Hombre Ideal:Jo In Sung *'Hombre Ideal Internacional: '''Takeshi kaneshiro *'Compañera de cuarto: TaeYeon *'Color favorito: '''Azul * Nació en los Estados Unidos pero más tarde se trasladó a Kuwait con el tiempo se trasladó a Corea del Sur por la Guerra del Golfo. * Antes de unirse y formar parte de SM Ent. Sunny estaba en una empresa diferente, pero esta fue a la quiebra. *Cuando se enoja, mete su lengua en el lado de su mejilla. *Tiene un lunar en su barriga. *Es amada por su simpatia y gran corazon. *Sunny se conoce como una chica valiente, aguda y elegante ('Elegante' no se refiere a lo que es ropa en general). *A la hora de vestirse, es una de las chicas más sencillas entre SNSD. *Su padre es Lee Soo Young, hermano mayor de Lee Soo Man *Tiene una manera única de parpadeo, primero con el ojo izquierdo y luego el ojo derecho. *Se reveló que Sunny es la que más rápido se ducha. *Sunny es la última en añadirse a SNSD *Sunny y sus dos hermanas mayores Lee Eun-kyu y Lee Jin-kyu tienen la misma fecha de nacimiento. *Sunny es la sobrina del presidente de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man. *Cantó la canción "Finally Now" (이제서야), en la banda sonora de la película Story of Wine. *En el 2009 co-condujó un programa musical llamado "The M" con Hyung Joon de SS501. *Estuvo envuelta en un escandalo amoroso junto con Sungmin de Super Junior. *Es muy tierna, le gusta dar abrazos y besos. Y ella fue elegida "Mejor Mamá", en "KBS Hello Baby", porque se le dan muy bien los niños. *Es entre las integrantes del grupo la que más Aegyo hace. *Ella junto con Taeyeon, son las más adictas a los Videojuegos dentro de SNSD. *Su frase es: "Cada día es un día soleado". *Sunny es la mas bajita del grupo. *En unos de sus capítulos del programa Invicible Youth, Sunny reveló su verdadera altura: Aunque en la página oficial de Girls Generation, en el perfil de Sunny dice que mide 158cm en verdad mide 155cm. Cuando estaba cavando con Kim Tae Woo, ella cavaba tan bien que él comentó: ''"Podrías ser una mujer en el ejército." ''A lo que Sunny respondió: ''"Hay un problema, solo mido 155cm" .''Y ella bromeó, "''Me encogí 3 centímetros" *Puede manejar una serpiente (Como se muestra en Factory Girl) *Sus abuelos están en los EE.UU. (Como se menciona en "Invicible Youth") *Los Papás de Sunny & Taeyeon Fueron parte de una banda de Rock cuando eran mas Jovenes.(Por eso Taeyeon & Sunny se conocen desde la Infancia.) *En la actualidad le gustan los números 1 y 2, ya que son los primeros. *Odia perder. *Es muy fuerte. *Tiene una gran amistad con Sungmin de Super Junior, ya que trabajaron en una radio juntos. *Sunny tiene dos Hermanas Mayores y las tres cumplen Años el mismo Dia!! (15 De Mayo). *Fué la mejor actriz en el plazo de SNSD en " Horror Movie Factory MBC". *Es una conductora perfecta, y obtuvo a la perfección en su examen de conducir para obtener su licencia. *Ella es generalmente emparejada con TaeYeon (SunYeon), y se llaman "Dandyu". *También está vinculada por las fans de Corea con Tiffany, que se llaman "2ny". *Hyo Min de T-ara es muy aficionada a Sunny ya que fueron muy amigas por un tiempo. *Ella no llora fácilmente como sus otros miembros del grupo. Pero Sunny lloró varias veces durante los primeros grandes conciertos de SNSD en Corea y también varias veces en "Invicible Youth". *Tiene mucho aegyo y de hecho quedo en 2do lugar en una encuesta realizada titulada "Ídol femenina que derretirá el corazón de su novio con un desbordante aegyo" después de Taeyeon. *Es muy admirada por Kim Hyun A de 4minute. *Fue una miembro permanente en el show Star Golden Bell hasta que salió la canción Oh! de Girls' Generation. *Le envió una carta a Kim Hee Chul en su entrenamiento básico militar. *Sungmin de Super Junior le enseñó a tocar la guitarra. *El nuevo look de sunny para su nuevo album de "The Boys" que segun muchos fans le quedaba muy bien, pues ella declaro que el peinado que llevaba es tan solo una peluca y que estaba muy agradecida a sus fans por decir que le quedaba bien ya que ella no estaba segura del nuevo look y que ahora no esta muy segura de cortarse el cabello de esa manera *El 18 de Abril del 2011 durante la presentacion de Run Devil Run en Angel Price Music Festival un fans burlo a seguridad y se llevo a Taeyeon jalandola por un brazo, pero la reaccion de Sunny fue rapida y fue a ayudarla tratando de que el fans no se la llevara fuera del ecenario. *Finalmente se cortó el cabello para "The Boys" antes se lo habia cortado de color chocolate, pero ahora se lo pinto del mismo color de la peluca, color rubio con mechas castaños *Participará en Invencible Youth, junto a (su compañera de grupo Hyoyeon), Park Ji Yeon de T-ara, Suzy de Miss A, Yoon Bora de Sistar, Amber Liu deF(x), Go Woo Ri de Rainbow y Ye Won de Jewelry. *Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo de Girls' Generation es Taeyeon. *Puede manejar cerdos, según como demuestra Sooyoung. *Ama dar besos y abrazos. *Hyoyeon, de acuerdo a una prueba psicológica demuestra que Sunny tiene aspecto un poco infanil. *Puede levantar bolsas de fértilizante por sí misma. *Su firma está su "eye-smile" *Siente una gran admiracion por Infinite, segun conto ella: "Ellos una vez vinieron a nuestra sala de espera para saludarnos y obsequiarnos su álbum, fue un momento muy conmovedor". *En 27 de noviembre, Jessica, Seohyun, Hyoyeon y Sunny asistieron a una entrevista en el programa ‘Wide Open Studio' de MNet, con motivo de sus actividades de promoción por su regreso. Durante la conversación, las integrantes hablaron sobre sus vidas.Sunny escribió de forma inesperada, el nombre del presentador Kim Hyung Jun en su tabla de conexiones personales. En agradecimiento, se mostró un sorpresivo vídeo dedicado a Sunny, lo cual la sorprendió e hizo que el ambiente en el estudio se ponga más cálido. Por último, Sunny confesó acerca de su soledad durante el otoño y su deseo de encontrar rápido un amor. *Es unas de las mas maduras del grupo. *Ella es la mas cariñosa de todo el grupo. *El 7 de diciembre, un representante de Lotte Entertainment reveló que Sunny de Girls' Generation y Lee Tae Min de SHINee doblarán de una película de animación coreana. En la conferencia de prensa, Lotte dió a conocer que Taemin será la voz del personaje principal, Johnny, un koala blanco convertido en héroe, opuesto a su personaje estará Miranda, a la que Sunny dará la voz. La película de animación coreana se llama "The Outback" y se estrenará el próximo año. *En Dangerous Boys han salido sus habilidades ocultas, es muy buena en el Ping-Pon, ganandole a todas las personas que se le ponían en su camino, ella dijo que cuando iba en la escuela media siempre jugaba Ping-Pon. *Es buena con los deportes. *Sunny es muy habil y muy estrategica. *Es la unica de los miembors que no se asusta con facilidad. *Durante el episodio del 14 de enero de KBS TV2 “Invencible Youth Season 2” los miembros del G8: Sunny, Hyo Yeon , Amber Liu, Suzy ,Kang Ji Young , Yoon Bora , Goo Woori y Kim Ye Won aparecieron en el programa al lado de sus madres. Fue una reunión emotiva entre los miembros y sus madres. *Kyuhyun de Super Junior, Sunny de Girls' Generation, Key de SHINee y Dana de The Grace (CSJH) subiran al escenario en marzo para la adaptacion coreana del musical de Broadway "Catch me if you can". El musical es una adaptacion asu vez , de la pelicula de 2002 dirigida por Steven Spielberg protagonizada por Tom Hanks y Leonardo Di Caprio. *Le gusta mucho las bombas de soju (soju mezclado con cerveza). *“Music Island” de SBS-MTV añadió a Sunny de SNSD, IU, Rainbow y Sunny Hill a su ya estelar elenco, Sunny será la anfitriona principal del programa. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) Galería sunny-snsd.jpg Sunny-girl's generation.jpg thumb_sunny38.jpg 0004 (Sunny).jpg Sunny so nyeo shi dae 337440.jpg 20090618 snsd indiv sunny.jpg Oh-album-sunny.jpg images (22).jpg 3229ecc93469c83f snsd rundevilrun 12 - Sunny.jpg SNSD-Hoot-Sunny-02.jpg snsd-sunny-elle-girl-japan-5.jpg Sunny so nyeo shi dae 380404.jpg Sunny_ficha.jpg Snsd-1010-japan-gee-2.jpg mr-taxi-official-sunny-2.jpg snsd-sunny-1st-japanese-album-concept-pic.jpg sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_399761.png sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_525476.jpg sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_546784.jpg snsd sunny the boys concept pictures (1).jpg 20111022_sunny_snsd_2.jpg b_10-k.jpg Sunny.jpg tumblr_lfp3ub4fNd1qb1nat.jpg tumblr_lfp3rji5Wo1qb1nat.jpg SNSD-Sunny-Jestina-Bag.jpg 20111215_snsd_sunny.jpg 264px-Sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_9863.jpg snsd 2011 calendar (24).jpg SNSD-Sunny-February-2012-Calendar-s-E2-99-A5neism-27985985-1517-1060.jpg SNSD-Sunny-February-2012-Calendar-s-E2-99-A5neism-27985991-1500-888.jpg Sunny-The-Boys-Japanese-Repackaged-Album-girls-generation-snsd-27865249-300-400.jpg Girls-Generation-Sunny-The-Boys-MV-Teaser-kpop-26049394-1920-1080.jpg|sunny_ the boys b0ed68d74fdb4b98f7474f628e723ad2.jpg|sunny the boys 26764_121204004558243_120214487990528_303772_6585965_n.jpg 222713_217541108274181_124460094248950_815395_8344632_n.jpg 23maret-sunny.jpg normal_@sunnysbs.jpg 466330_1276514741133_full.jpg sunny-Girls-Generation-Calendar-2011-girls-generation-snsd-17686743-1000-1333.jpg sunny-mr-taxi-girls-generation-snsd-21774741-462-423.jpg|sunny mr taxi Girls_Generation_534536.jpg girls___generation_sunny_by_r_ann.jpg sunny-SM-Town-10-girls-generation-snsd-15120708-724-1039.jpg Girls-Generation-Sunny-FreeStyle-girls-generation-snsd-27960022-1600-1000.jpg Girls_Generation_Sunny_11102010151358.jpg 198507_204661926212450_120214487990528_847947_685349_n.jpg oh-sunny.jpg|oh sunny Tumblr lh6li7uQ631qbxkemo1 500.png SNSD-Sunny.jpg Sunny-snsd-8.jpg 67685 1445772473276 1502092716 30934083 8075864 n.jpg Untitled.png Sunny SNSD OH Pictures (8).jpg Sunny.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-20 at 9 20 36 PM.png SNSDTheBoysSunny-500x281.jpg Snsd-girlsgeneration-theboys-sunny2.jpg Ff2e4ce8736ad39d2f2e219a.jpg F43cb0051a06629a277fb59b.jpg Snsd sunny 2.jpg 184306 1736647947894 1589487792 1628380 8168337 n.jpg Sunny2.jpg Snsd sunny 20090809.jpg 25887_387000936084_247903286084_4894843_7745060_n.jpg sunny-koala-kid-1.jpg 201064235.jpg tumblr_lgpdmtjQY01qbum2bo1_500.jpg 'thumb|300px|right|Sunny con su aegyo, parte 1Videosthumb|left|300px|Sunny con su aegyo, parte 2' thumb|left|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:MC Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:MC